1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cutter capable of cutting a sheet-shaped object, a cutting member including the cutter and a cutting apparatus to which the cutting member is detachably attachable.
2. Related Art
A cutting apparatus, such as a cutting plotter, has been conventionally known which automatically cuts a sheet-shaped object. The cutting plotter includes a cutting pen which is used to cut the object. The cutting pen includes a cutting pen holder on which is rotatably held a cutter part having a cutting blade. The cutter part is formed of a bar material made of a metal such as carbon steel. The cutter part is an article of consumption. Accordingly, the cutter part is attracted to cutting pen holder by magnetic force thereby to be attached thereto and is accordingly replaceable easily. However, the cutter part has conventionally been manufactured by cutting a metal bar material. This increases manufacturing costs.